endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Raft Pull
Raft Pull 'is the fourth episode of [[Endurance: Tehachapi|''Endurance: Tehachapi]]. Overview The stakes are raised as the teams battle it out in their first Temple Mission. As the competition heats up, alliances are revealed, enemies are made, and one team will leave the game for good! Summary Today, anxieties are running high from the get-go. Winning today’s challenge is crucial because it is the first Temple mission, which means tonight one team will be eliminated at the Temple of Fate and will be sent home. The Gray team (Julie and John) has the dreaded Samadhi, and they’re feeling the pressure. But they aren’t the only nervous ones. Their best friends, Shea and Amelia (Blue team), are also anxious because they know everyone wants to put an end to their alliance. The teams meet up with JD for the day’s mission, “Raft Pull.” In front of them are piles of sandbags, a colored marker for each team and rafts to be pulled across the lake. JD explains that the teams will have 30 seconds to put sandbags on any team’s marker. After that, each team will have to load sandbags onto their raft and then pull the raft across the lake and back. The more sandbags a team has been given, the heavier their raft will be and the harder it will be to pull across the lake. Because of the Samadhi, Gray team is already handicapped with four heavy sandbags. JD yells, "Go!" and the game begins! Pretty much everyone piles sandbags onto the Blue and Gray teams' markers. After 30 seconds JD tells them to stop. Now it’s time for everyone to load sandbags on to their rafts. Jonathan and Daniela (Purple team) have only two sandbags and they take the early lead, while the weighted-down Blue and Gray teams struggle to load their rafts. At one point, Red closes in on Purple and Erika tries to overtake Daniela, but at the last second Purple prevails! It’s a huge victory for them. No one expected these underdogs to win, and they now have the power to decide which two teams will be the first sent to the Temple of Fate. Back at the cabins, the teams wait anxiously for the Purple Team to make their decision. JD meets the kids at their cabins. The Purple Team tells everyone that they want to send strong teams to the Temple so, to no one's surprise, they’ve chosen Gray and Blue. JD instructs Julie, John, Amelia and Shea to pack their bags, say their goodbyes and prepare themselves for the long walk through the Tehachapi Mountains to the Temple of Fate. Later that evening, Blue and Gray make the journey to the Temple of Fate. JD explains the game. There are three elements: water, fire and wood. The goal is to outsmart the other team by choosing the dominant element. The first team with two wins will be rewarded with the right to stay in the game. The other team will be sent home immediately. During the first round, Blue picks water and Gray picks fire. Water puts out fire. Blue has won round one! Gray wins the next round, forcing a tie and a final go at the game. In the last and final round, Blue picks the dominant element! They have beaten their friends and will stay in the game. The two teams hug. It’s a tearful goodbye for these friends, as the Gray team is out of the game for good. Relieved, the Blue team rushes back to camp, where they’re greeted with excitement and hugs from the rest of the kids. But now that their alliance has been broken, what fate awaits the Blue Team? Game Play Standings :To be given in the next episode: Commitment Mission In Raft Pull, all 7 teams have 30 seconds to target a team by placing as many sandbags as they can onto their color platform. Once time is up, all the teams have to load up their rafts--the more sandbags accumulated, the longer it will be to load onto the raft, and will be harder when they sail themselves to the other side. Once there, the team has to grab their team-colored flag, then row back. The first team to make it back wins. Prodcution Notes Quotes *'''Franke: "Good job, partner." (to Erika) *'John' (confessional): "We're a strong team...so we're going to come back, do what we have to do, and win." *'Daniela': "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" *'Jonathan '(confessional): '"Yeah, baby! Me and Daniela won the first Endurance 4 Temple Mission." *'Callie: '"Yeah, get Blue, get Blue, get Blue!" *'Daniela (confessional): "Everyone underestimated us, and gave us two little sandbags, and guess what we did--we won. Who's in charge now?" *'Michael:' "Well, I'm not going!" *'Daniela:' "You guys will never know; I could twist it and be like, Green and Yellow." *'Franke:' "It's going to be weird waking up without one of you guys tomorrow." *'Julie:' "He's smiling and I'm about to cry." *'Jeszie:' "Don't cry; it gets everybody else teary." *'Jonathan:' "It's clear from the beginning that you guys had each other's backs and that freaked everyone out." Trivia *Third time in four seasons where the Gray Team was the first team eliminated, and first since ''Endurance 2''. * This episode marks the first time the Blue Team survives the Temple of Fate. *Coincidentially, the teams sent up to Temple were the first team eliminated and the winner on'' Endurance: Hawaii. **The two colors are also the teams switched on ''Endurance: High Sierras. *Blue has the most sandbags, followed by Gray, Green, Red, and Yellow. Purple and Orange had the least sandbags, with 2. Episode Links *Endurance Tehachapi: Raft Pull on Veoh (full episode) *Endurance Tehacahpi: Episode Four (Part 1) on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 4 episodes